


Hidden Behind the Leaf

by TenzoYamato



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzoYamato/pseuds/TenzoYamato
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzō seek a quiet lunchtime date to escape the shenanigans that come along with being ninjas and actors.
Relationships: kakayama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hidden Behind the Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to my commissioner for being so patient with me because this took a while to write. I also want to say thank you to the two people that helped me with editing, and proof reading my work! I appreciate the hell outta you two!~ Mucho Amor! <3

**_Hidden Behind the Leaf_ **

Filming the  _ New Song _ opening for the series was taking place along the beach, so the Leaf Ninja had docked their boat at the closest island port and met up with a few actors that would be joining them in the sequence. After setting up a recreational tent, designated for their meals and escaping the blaring summer sun between cuts, the show went on. Thankfully, the ninja were no longer on the rocking boat for the next few scenes being filmed alongside their mission:  _ Revenge of The Shadow Clones. _ Working as actors had really taxed the team’s perseverance and, not to mention, Gai’s stomach. Dealing with Naruto’s shadow clones across the scenes, as well as the storm they had encountered prior, had already exhausted a majority of the cast. The professional ninja were no exception.

Once lunchtime had come around, most of everyone enjoyed their favorite meals, lounging about the tent to recoup from the heat― aside from Naruto, that is.

“ _ I can’t believe you ate all the ramen! _ ”   
  
Ah, lunchtime off-screen. Even though the cameras had stopped rolling on his hit TV-show, Naruto was still as loud as ever; throwing a small fit when he found all the prepared ramen at the buffet being eaten diligently by Gai Sensei. Evidently, the Green Beast of the Leaf had a rather large appetite after his high-action fight scenes today.

  
“ _ Captain Yamato! _ ” The blond teen shouted as he burst from the tent, running towards the Anbu-Jonin who was sitting quietly on the sand at the water’s edge.

Not one for crowded places, Tenzō had elected to enjoy his own lunch of prepared sashimi away from the others. However, that immediately changed when he heard his title being bellowed out, causing him to flinch and drop his chopsticks. With a low growl and a twitching eyebrow, Yamato turns to see Naruto coming his way.

“ _ What is it this time, Naruto? _ ” He asks in the calmest tone he could muster while being frustrated that he couldn’t enjoy his lunch in peace.    
  
Kakashi, incidentally, was just about to approach his Kohai to spend some-well deserved alone time with them― when he heard his student practically screaming out Tenzō’s code name across the sands. With a heavy sigh, the Copy Ninja slouches slightly in defeat and thinks about waiting to catch the Mokuton user later. Yet, something in the back of his mind made him feel uneasy about that decision, his thoughts mulling over the fact that he might not get another chance to see his partner again for a long while. Looking up towards the cloudless sky, the Jonin Sensei takes a moment to mentally prepare himself to handle Naruto and inhales deeply. With a visible stormy hue, he looks back over at the pair talking before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking over.   
  
As Yamato carefully explains to the blond Genin that he couldn’t do anything to solve his ramen problem, Kakashi speaks up in his loudest voice to garner his student’s attention.

“ _ Yo! _ ” The two Shinobi hear the familiar voice and cock their heads to see the Copy Ninja sauntering into their view, removing a hand from his pocket, raising it into the air as a greeting.   
  
“ _ Kakashi Sensei! _ ” Naruto bellows out with a wide smile before running up to meet his teacher. “ _ Are you here shooting the new opening too? _ ” He is clearly curious, leaning into his Sensei’s personal space, awaiting an answer.   
  
“ _ Yes, Naruto; actually, we finished it earlier and I’m about to head back to help finish rebuilding the village, _ ” he responds in his usual tone when addressing the hyperactive Jinchūriki, placing his hand upon the blond’s head and ruffling his hair. “ _ Now why are you bothering my Kohai about ramen? You already know he doesn’t care for it as much as you do. He doesn’t really eat oily foods. _ ”   
  
Tenzō stands to his feet with his lunch, retrieving the chopsticks from the sand before looking at the pair with a sigh; he’ll have to clean them off before continuing to eat his lunch. Placing them in the lapel pocket of his flak jacket, he decides to deal with that later and slides the lid back onto his sushi bento box. Walking over to the two, Yamato stands behind Naruto, a smile playing upon his lips at seeing his Senpai.

“ _ I’m sorry we didn’t get the time to talk much earlier, Kakashi-Senpai; they were keeping us busy today during the shoot. I tried to look for you when breaktime came about, but I couldn’t find you. I was going to bring you lunch. _ ”   
  
“ _ Maa, don’t worry about it, Tenzō. I needed some time alone after the shoot to think about something… _ ” Kakashi responds while removing his hand from Naruto’s head and dropping it to his side. “ _ That’s thoughtful of you though. What were you going to bring me? _ ” The Copy Ninja questions with his own smile crossing his masked features.    
  
“ _ Senpai, I told you not to call me that… It’s Yamato, now _ ,” the Mokuton user reminds his partner as the Captain’s expression turns to one of slight embarrassment. The name always got to him, not enough to make him blush, but just enough to bring up the fond, intimate memories they both shared together. “ _ I was going to share my Sushi with you; they gave me way too much for me to finish. I still have it, if you’d like? _ ” The burnette mentions as he holds up the full bento box resting in his hand.    
  
The younger Anbu-turned-Jonin Captain missed his boyfriend dearly, and wanted nothing more than to spend every moment he could with him before he left. It wasn’t often they had a moment alone since they had started their relationship during Naruto’s Rasengan training months ago; not to mention the state of current affairs and the world at large. Both of them had been separated by their duties to the Leaf, given their respective missions and positions of authority in the matter with the war brewing behind between Shinobi.   
  
However, their unspoken moment was spoiled when Naruto chimed in with a question:

“ _ Sensei, why do you call Captain Yamato ‘Tenzō?’ _ ” The teen’s head tilts as he steps aside to view both of his Senseis as they naturally interacted with one another like he wasn’t even there. Naruto was as dense as always, but he could feel there was something going on between the two that had the gears in his head spinning, trying to figure it out.   
  
Yamato was taken back by the question, realizing that Naruto was still there; though he didn’t have an answer for it because that information was classified by Lady Tsunade. Typically, Kakashi only called him that out of earshot from his students when they were alone. After a moment of thought, almond eyes gaze up into the stormy hue of his Senpai’s, finally registering the knowing look Kakashi was giving him. Calling him Tenzō like this was his Senpai’s subtle way of expressing that he wanted to be alone with his Kohai.

  
“ _ That’s because it’s Captain Yamato’s first name, Naruto. _ ” Clearing his throat, Kakashi reluctantly turns his eye towards Naruto, “ _ Now if you’ll excuse us, Yamato and I have a few things to discuss… If you’re still determined to get some ramen, may I suggest checking the ship I came in on. You just might get lucky. _ ”   
  
“ _ What— really?! Thanks, Sensei! _ ” And just like that, the blond Jinchūriki is gone; effectively leaving the two alone and having forgotten all about the question he asked, even though it was answered truthfully by his Jonin Sensei.   
  
“ _ He really does have a one track mind, doesn’t he? _ ” Tenzō muses as his smile returns, turning into a smirk as he watches their student bolt off towards the docks in the distance. Brown eyes then look over at his boyfriend as he comes walking up beside him.   
  
“ _ Yup, _ ” the Copy Ninja replies in a tone of victory before turning his own eye to look at his Kohai. “ _ Now, you said you were bringing me lunch? _ ” Lips behind his mask curve into a grin as his stormy hue closes and crinkles up into a smile of its own.   
  
“ _ Yes, I did. Now let’s go find a spot where we can’t be bothered… And if you’re lucky enough, I might even feed it to you, _ ” Tenzō’s voice is lower now, his tone is soft, sweet, but playfully suggestive; it was a side of the Mokuton user that no one but his lover would ever see.   
  
As the two stride off to find a shaded area, Kakashi grabs Tenzō’s hand once they’re out of the eyesight of everyone working on the shoot. They both lead very private lives, not wanting many people to know about their relationship as it would surely be deemed a conflict of interest by their Commander and Hokage. Coming upon a patch of sandy grass and a cluster of palm trees, the two sat themselves down beside each other, carrying with them the comfortable silence they had when they walked together.   
  
Pulling his mask down, Kakashi was the first to break it:

“ _ Did you miss me, Tenz? _ ” He asks coyly, a grin now visible for the Mokuton user to see. His stormy eye watched as the brunette Shinobi scoots himself even closer beside him, bumping their shoulders together.   
  
“ _ Hmm... nope, not in the slightest, _ ” Tenzō quips back with his own playful answer, his expression changing to fit the tone he had with the smirk reemerging on his lips. “ _ Bet you didn’t miss me, _ ” he jokes in rebuttal to his Senpai as he begins to open the bento box.   
  
“ _ Tenzō, how could you say that _ ,” the Copy Ninja exaggerates his playful reaction with a pained tone, pouting in the Mokuton user’s direction before leaning his face in close to his lover’s. _ “You hurt my feelings... _ ”    
  
“ _ Oh?”  _ The younger Shinobi quirks a brow as he turns his face towards the other man, his smirk only widening on his lips, catching sight of the expression upon the older Shinobi’s face.  _ “And what feelings would those be, Senpai? _ ”   
  
With a gray stormy eye looking into dark brown hues, Kakashi sighs in defeat.

“ _ You know I missed you... More than you’ll ever know, _ ” the Copy Ninja mentions as his expression changes into one of contentment. Reaching up a hand and splaying his fingers, he allows them to dive into chestnut tresses. His palm moved to rest against the back of Tenzō’s head before leaning in to press their foreheads flush together.   
  
“ _ I know, Kakashi… And I’ve missed you too. _ ” As their foreheads meet, the Mokuton user slowly leans forward, closing his eyes and the gap between their lips for a chaste kiss. It felt like years since they were able to share a moment of intimacy like this, which was ludicrous because they had only been dating for six months, but it still felt like a lifetime for the both of them.    
  
The silver-haired Ninja’s eyes shut as he deepens their kiss, gently pushing the brunette’s head closer to his own causing their mouths to press harder against each other. He savors every moment of their connection, tilting his head slightly to leave a searing impression upon his lover’s lips.   
  
Tenzō is taken back by the intensity of the kiss, but he enjoys it, savoring the closeness. And after a few moments pass, the need for oxygen grips the both of them, forcing them to part. Slowly sliding his hand down from the Mokuton user’s hair, Kakashi cups his lover’s cheek as they pull away from one another. Eyes reopen, and their gazes lock, sharing between them all the love they felt for one another; it almost seemed like it was a last kiss, as feelings of longing already started swelling up within the younger Shinobi’s gut.   
  
Temporarily speechless, the brunette takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again before leaning his face into the palm against his cheek. Bringing his own hand up to caress the back of Kakashi’s, he pushes it tenderly against himself.

“ _ I love you, Kakashi, _ ” the words fall as a soft stone from his mouth without hesitation.

  
Watching his lover enjoy his touch, the Copy Ninja smiles wide and lightly rubs his thumb across Tenzō’s flushed cheek. He too felt the sting of longing rising within him, and he couldn’t tell why, but he didn’t want to question it. Not right now, in this perfect moment.

“ _ I love you too, Tenzō. I always have, and I always will, _ ” he reciprocates the words with ease, a similar tone to Tenzō’s own, before lowering his hand with his Kohai still clasping onto him. “ _ Now, let’s eat before the fish goes bad… _ ”   
  
Dark hues reopen when the Mokuton user feels the hand leaving his face, but hearing the words returned to him with such tenderness made his heart skip a beat, his own smile tugging away at the corners of his lips. With his hand still holding his Senpai’s, Tenzō hears the reminder about their lunch and nods.

“ _ Right, you still haven’t eaten and I have yet to either… _ ”. Turning his head to look down at the bento box within his other hand, he lets go of Kakashi's to retrieve the chopsticks from his lapel pocket. Deciding to use the fresh ones, he grabs the still packaged pair that he had stowed away in there for the other.   
  
“ _ You don’t plan on trying to feed me still because I think I should be feeding you instead _ , _ ” _ Kakashi teases as he reaches over to retrieve both the bento of Sushi and the chopsticks from the Mokuton user’s hands.   
  
“ _ Senpai _ — _ ”  _ Tenzō is left befuddled by his boyfriend’s words as the items are stolen from him— within seconds, a piece of sushi appears in front of his mouth.  _ “That was my idea _ —” But before he could refute any further, the piece of fish slipped past his lips, placed onto his tongue.   
  
“ _ And I stole that idea fair and square. You can fight with me about it later, my Kohai. _ ”   
  
As Kakashi and Tenzō continue to enjoy their afternoon together, on the other side of town, Naruto finds himself disappointed by the lack of ramen to be found after scouring the ship his Sensei had arrived upon. As the blond teen plops himself dejectedly upon the shoreline, the realization finally hits him:

  
“ _ Wait…  _ **_CAPTAIN YAMATO HAS A FIRST NAME?!_ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll finish up with my other Kakayama drabble soon! Be safe out there, and happy writing!<3


End file.
